D6 female morphling
by electrictears
Summary: Title sucks. First fan-fic. I's really sad. But I think it's actually an okay story. This is about the Female Morphling who threw herself in front of Peeta during the Quarter Quell.
1. Chapter 3

The games, they never stop haunting me. Always finding ways into my dreams, torturing me, and ruthlessly reminding me of all the violence, blood, and screams I have witnessed. And here I am again, in my very own nightmares. I know I can't win again. I only won the first time by sheer luck. District 6's people aren't athletic. We spend most of our time working with machines in a factory. No physical work, just tampering with the nuts and bolts on a train. We are not strong in mind or body. That's why when District 6 actually has a victor, they end up so quickly on drugs. Morphling has more power over us than we do. It takes away all the dreams and haunting memories of the Games we've had to mentor for. But for the parents whose children are reaped, there is no relief. Most don't have enough money to buy drugs, so they slowly wither in a endless sea of sorrow. I know what it feels like to have your child die. My girl was reaped at age 12. She haunts me, her last words echoing through my broken soul. I was so helpless when she died.

**Flashback:**

I sit in the mentor room, watching my little girl run into the marshes for cover. She huddles in the fetal position overnight. In the morning, hunger drives her out of the safety of the tall grasses and forces her to find food. She manages to find an apple tree, but that's when I hear the snapping of a dry twig. Run! Tara, run! I scream helplessly at the screen. She just keeps picking apples. The Career from 1 finds her and I bury my face in my hands. Her piercing screams find a way into my soul, and plant themselves there, festering and eating at my heart. And then a trident comes out of nowhere and kills D1. Must have been another Career. Still on the ground, Tara looks toward the sky. She puts her hand over her heart, rolls her wrist around and sticks her open palm towards the screen. It's an old D6 gesture of love.

"I'll miss you Mama. " With that, her cannon booms and something passes over her face. I can't quite figure out what it is, but I think she found her heaven.

**End flashback.**

And that's when I know what to do. So I jump in front of the monkey, and spread my arms out, protecting the boy from 12. It's teeth sink into my chest, and for a moment I see my daughter in the sky reaching towards me. I did the right thing. I'm carried onto the beach, and I lay there while the 12 boy holds my hand. He speaks softly to me, telling me of all the colors in the sky. I do the only thing I can think of. What I would have done for Tara, had I been with her when she died. I subtly move my hand in the D6 gesture, then paint a flower, Tara's favorite thing, on his face. I offer up a silent prayer, asking for the safety of all these tributes. Perhaps this time we'll will. We'll beat the games. He thanks me for the image on his face, and I close my eyes, knowing what's in my heaven. Colors will be everywhere, flowers will spread across it, and my daughter will be waiting for me with her smiling face and innocent eyes. Nothing can ever touch us again. Not there, never again. I take my final breath in this life, let go of this cruel, heartless world and finally embrace my daughter again. The field around us bursts into life, flowers blooming, their sweet scents gracing the air. No more drugs, pain, sorrow, or games. Just me and Tara. Hopefully Harris, my husband, will find a happy life. Sensing my thoughts, Tara picks a dandelion and holds it up to me. "Hope never fails Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

It feels just like when our child died. But Leana doesn't scream. She just falls silent and watches the sky with glazed over eyes. She does the D6 gesture and paints a flower on D12's face. Boom. Her cannon fires. That's when I break down. So I do the only thing I think of. I run. I run away from my now empty life, away from this cruel country, away from the terrible memories, away from pain, away from drugs, and away from the world. I just run and run. I'm old, but I just keep on running. And when I reach the fence, I see no point in life. So I turn back and run to the house. I open my drawer and take out the morphling. I jab the needle in my arm. One dose. Two doses. Three doses. Most I've ever done before is one needle. How much does it take? Four doses. Five doses. Six doses. Seven doses. And rest finally comes. Not sleep, not slumber, not a high on these drugs. No, true peace. The world around me fades, and I know no one here cares if I die. The odds weren't in our favor. They never are. The world blacks out and suddenly I'm in a colorful meadow with Leana and Tara. No pain here, just love and life in death. Here, I can be with my family. Always.


	3. Chapter 3 tara

The moment I was reaped, the world seemed terrible. Mom would always take "adult medicine" to escape from the world. I thought this earth was beautiful, and nothing could ever ruin it, and why would anyone want to escape it? But I was so wrong. With just those two words; "Tara West" I saw the world around me darken. It seemed as if the birds stopped singing, the grass stopped dancing to the rhythm of the wind, and the flowers stopped blooming. Because then I understood the pain of the games. Mommy screamed, and Daddy's face darkened. But, I ignored their protests and calmly made my way to the stage, sealing my own fate. I had to stay strong for Mommy. She was already so broken, so weak, and so helpless that I couldn't break down and cry in front of her. So on the train, I would sit in her lap and we would braid each other's hair, weaving a little bit of our hearts into each other. And once we arrived in the Capitol, I found light again. The rooftop garden comforted me, the sweet scents of flowers all around me seeping into my soul and lifting my heart. Then, at the training center, I would stay in the camouflage section all day, and paint my body into a field of flowers, making myself the very things that kept me going. And when the gong sounded, signaling the start of the games, I ran towards the grassy marshes. That night was easy, sleeping to the swaying of the grasses. It seemed so peaceful, except the fact that I could be killed at any random second was still lingering in the back of my mind. I slept fine, with no interruptions, but by morning I was very hungry. I carefully crept out of the marshes, leaving the safe heaven behind me. After tip-toeing through the woods, I found a apple tree. So, I reached up to pick the apples. With five big, red, shiny apples in my arms, I was ready to go. But that was not allowed. The boy from 1 stepped out from the thicket, grinning madly. And that was it. His arm flew and the spear cruelly chose a straight path. I screamed in surprise, then doubled over in pain and fell. When my killer dropped to the ground, dead, with a trident through his heart, I couldn't help but feel sorry for all the children forced to play these terrible games. Perhaps under his mask of brutality, he really just wanted to get home safely. Even if it meant killing all 23 other tributes. Yet there I lay, on the ground amidst a patch of dandelions, hoping that someday, these games would be beaten. That people would live freely, and finally see the beauty of this world. And then, it was almost if I could hear my mother's screams and see her salty tears pouring down her face. Right now, in this moment, I still had to stay strong for her. So instead of crying and screaming again, I moved my hands in the old D6 gesture of love, the motions of giving my heart to her. Taking my last breath, I murmured, "I'll miss you Mama." And I did. So, after 10 years of waiting, my mother finally comes. It meant death for her, but she didn't mind. After I died, she wasted away, Daddy only barely keeping her alive. I could feel her hoping that Dad would find a happy life, and I knew he would. But not there. And he came shortly, running happily through the field of flowers. Inside, I wanted to scream, and cry, and ask him why? Why did he want to die? Why? But I knew. Living life without love is hard, and living life without hope is worse. So, here we are together again in death. We are once again a family, living and loving. Always.


End file.
